A concern with networks is preserving the quality of signals transmitted between the various components connected thereto. One way to preserve signal quality is to match impedance at the source of a signal on the network and at the destination of the signal on the network. Impedance matching, however, can be difficult in multi-node networks having a distributed architecture connecting multiple components.
Communications networks for HVAC systems provide an example of such networks that connect multiple components together and provide communication paths between the multiple components for the exchange of data. In addition to the difficulty of a multi-node network, the configuration of communications networks for HVAC systems can greatly vary depending on the installations. As such, the distances and the topology of connection between the various components connected to the communications network can vary between installations. Therefore, impedance associated with the interconnections of the communications network can also vary between different installations of the same type of HVAC system. Furthermore, the interconnections used in HVAC communications networks, (e.g., copper wire) may not be manufactured at a high standard for impedance matching. Accordingly, the impedance characteristics of a communications network itself may vary even if interconnecting distances and the topology are the same. To compensate for these impedance differences, manual adjustments may be needed in the field. For example, service or installation technicians may have to adjust dual in-line package (DIP) switches on the different components at the various nodes of the communications network. This may result in errors when transmitting data via the communications network. Thus, maintaining signal quality on these types of communications networks, such as those of HVAC systems, can be a challenge.